


New Girl

by aoifedevereux



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: Emison - Freeform, F/F, PLL, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifedevereux/pseuds/aoifedevereux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emily Fields moves from Los Angles to a small town called Rosewood, she hates her mom at first. But when Emily finds the best friends she could have asked for, hope starts to turn around, and when Emily accidentally falls in love, her life gets a little more interesting than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily meets Spencer Hastings, her neighbour. When Emily meets Spencer's friends, she immediately clicks with them, but she can't take her mind off a certain Queen Bee.

_**Emily's POV:** _

I had fallen asleep in the car ride to Rosewood, which was usual, considering I always fall asleep in cars.

But I woke up when my father announced, "We're Here!" 

I opened my eyes, suprised that we were outside my new house. I was scared to look, what if I don't like the house?

I looked out the window and up at the house, it was a large house, lots of windows and a nice garden. There are several other houses beside mine, the neighbourhood looked nice.

I jumped out of the car, excited by our arrival. The moving truck was already there, so all we were all ready to go inside and start furnishing the house.

After a half-an-hour of intense work, there was a knock on the door. I ran over and opened it, not expecting to see a teenage girl standing outside.

"Hi. I'm Spencer, Spencer Hastings." said a tall, skinny brunette.

"Emily Fields. Nice to meet you." I replied quickly.

Then, almost by instinct, Spencer held out a basket of baked goods to me, "here. Um my mom kinda has a tradition. She's very welcoming to new neighbours!"

I giggled, Spencer seemed so shy, I took the basket from her and put it inside. I returned to my front porch, Spencer was still there, waiting patiently, "Thanks for the basket. So, which house do you live in?" I asked politely.

Spencer pointed towards the house to our right, "over there!"

Spencer's house was practicality touching mine, they are right beside each other. I nodded in response to her.

"So, are you enrolling at Rosewood High?" asked Spencer, clearing her throat to break the silence.

I smirked, "sure, but there's no guarantee that I'll actually go.."

Spencer's jaw dropped, I figured she must be the type of girl that studies hard and never misses class.

I cut the awkwardness short by saying, "I gotta get back to cleaning up. It was nice meeting you though, see you Monday."

"See you." she replied, smiling.

_Monday_ Morning

My alarm woke me, I crawled out of bed and looked outside, it looked warm out so i threw on denim shorts, a crop top, converse and sunglasses. 

I grabbed an apple as I left for school, mom was already at work and dad had a meeting regarding his army arrangements.

I stepped into my car and reversed slowly out of the driveway. I noticed Spencer walking on the footpath with a group of girls. I drove by them, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her friends, I always say the wrong words.

When I reached the school, I walked up the steps, not tearing my eyes off the map that I was holding. I unintentionally walked into a girl, knocking her over. She was another brunette.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry." I said, ashamed.

"It's okay. I'm Paige by the way." 

I smiled at the girl, "Emily Fields." I said in response.

I got my schedule and went to my locker, I noticed Spencer at her locker - which only two down from mine - so I walked over to her.

"Basket girl!" I said, sarcastically. I was unaware that two other girls were with her.

But they just laughed and looked at Spencer, so Spencer shut her locker and stood up.

"Hanna, Aria, this is Emily Fields. Emily, this is Hanna Marin and this is Aria Montgomery." said Spencer with enthusiam. 

I shook their hands, but our introduction was cut short when I noticed a vibrant blonde walking through the corridor with enough swagger that people were practically bowing down to her. I kept my eyes locked on her, she said was beautiful.

"Who is that?" I asked the other girls, not even looking away from the blonde.

"Alison DiLaurentis. The Queen of Rosewood High." sighed Hanna in admiration and jealousy.

"She ruins lives, she knows everyone's secrets, no one is safe." said Aria, in a scared voice.

"She gets all the boys, girls and all the teachers just let her do what she wants!" said Spencer under her breath.

I kept looking at Alison, but was forced to look away when her ice-blue eyes met my chocolate eyes and her eyebrows furrowed because she knew I was staring at her.

She walked over in my direction, I thought she was going to talk to me, but she just walked straight past me as if I wasn't there. 

 


	2. Queen of Rosewood High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically in this chapter, Emily is finding her bearings in Rosewood. Since she has acquainted Spencer, Aria and Hanna, she feels more settled. But will a run-in with a certain blonde shake up things? Or just make things ten times worse?

  _ **EMILY'S POV:**_

After a week in Rosewood, I have actually made some friends! I know how things work around here now, you don't bother Alison DiLaurentis, you stay out of her way.

I gotta say, I'm disappointed that she is so beautiful, it's harder to hate her when she's so breathtaking.

_Lunch_ :

I walked up to get my canteen food, as per usual. I mean, it's totally disgusting but everyone eats it anyway.

After Avril (Lunch Lady) slumped the food onto my plate, I walked towards our table, not noticing that someone walked into me, accidentally. 

My tray of food got knocked over, along with theirs. I looked up at the person, and I almost jumped with fright when I seen who had just waked into me. 

Alison. Freaking. DiLaurentis.

"Is she for real?" I heard one of Alison's minions say.

Alison looked at me, stared at me with her ice-blue eyes, trying to recognise me. She didn't even speak, she just froze.

One of her minions immediately picked up Alison's tray and they walked off, leaving me to pick up my tray.

**_ALISON'S POV:_ **

I know every single person in the school, I know their secrets, I know their stories, I know their backgrounds. 

This one girl today, I could not remember. I was walking to fetch a bottle of water from the fridge, and the next thing I knew, I had completely walked all over this tanned brunette.

She had these brown dough eyes, I figure she will be popular with the boys if I don't find out her secrets soon, so I'm going to fake apologize to her later.

_**EMILY'S POV:** _

"Are you sure today is a good day to start practice? I mean, have you got a ride home?" asked Spencer, still trying to convince me to ride home with her.

"YES! Oh my God, it's swim practice, Spence. I'm not training for the army!" I replied sarcasticly.

So Spencer took off, leaving me to head for the locker rooms, early. Practice didn't start until 5:30pm and I was already there at 4:35pm.

I went in and sat on the bench, but then decided to change and head out to the pool. I prepared to lift off my top, but someone walked in.

There she stood. Her blonde hair wet, in an over-sized Nike shirt, shorts and flip flops. I didn't see her as the sporty type. 

Alison didn't really say anything for a couple of seconds, instead she just stood there. I must have looked nervous or something because Alison smiled to herself.

"I don't bite, you know." she said sweetly, her voice had the perfect amount of sophistication and yet it was so sweet.

I felt my cheeks heat up, Alison must have noticed my blushing, she sat down on the bench opposite me, her arms crossed.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or what's your story?" asked Alison, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

I swallowed hard. I didn't need the pressure of talking to Alison, I just wanted to swim. But I had to answer her.. "I'm from LA.. Just moved here a week ago."

Her eyebrows raised, as if she was surprised. But then a small smile appeared on her lips. I knew she was about to say something, so I decided to bide some time for myself, I undressed myself, turning away from the inquisitive blonde.

Once I was changed, I looked back at Alison, she seemed a little bit taken back by my actions. She had a hint of red on her cheeks, as if she had been blushing. But I think that may have been her make-up. 

"So, are you a swimmer?" I said after an awkward silence.

"Y-yes, but not for the Sharks, I swim for fun." replied a shocked Alison.

I nodded, not really responding in a vocal way, but it was a response. Alison looked down at the floor and then back up at me, her confidence was back. Just like the flick of a switch.

"So, you're probably used to beach parties then? Since your from LA?" asked Alison, her inquisitive side returning.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, why would she even want to know..

"Awesome. Well there's a party on at Noel's uncle's beach house, if you wanna come?" asked Alison, I couldn't even tell if she was serious.

"Um, I guess.." I said with a furrowed eyebrow. Why was she asking me to a party? 

_**ALISON'S POV:** _

I am a genius. This is my best plan yet. Emily is shy, she won't give me any dirt, if she's sober.

I asked her to Noel's uncles's beach party, where I'll get her drunk and then re-ask the questions. 

When I was in the locker room, I really didn't expect Emily to undress herself, which was outragous. Does she know who I am?

Her body is so beautiful though, and her skin is toned perfectly. She caught me off guard, I didn't know what to do or say, so I just sat there like an idiot.

If this new girl thinks she can take the boys, she can reconsider. I'm about to find out what her secret is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews! I am still getting the hang of this btw, so it's not brilliant YET!


	3. Beaches and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the girls convince Emily to go to the party, will the night be a bust, or will Emily have the time of her life?
> 
> Alison DiLaurentis has a plan up her sleeve, as usual. But Emily is totally oblivious to this, and doesn't know that the party is all another one of Alison's schemes.

**_Friday,_ ** **_EMILY's POV:_  **

I tried on at least twenty outfits, before I decided to call Hanna. I figured she is the most fashionable girl in our group.

Hanna showed up and her jaw dropped, "NO! Why would you wear high-waisted jeans? It's a beach party!" she said intensely.

"What do I wear then..?" I asked hesitantly, almost quitting on even going to this stupid thing.

Hanna must have read my internal thoughts though, because she immediately went over to my drawer and grabbed a pair of denim high-waisted shorts,

"Try these on! With..." she began, trailing off to find a top.

Hanna looked at about five tops, before holding out my white Hollister top, with blue writing on it.

"This." she said, smiling. Hanna was proud of her matching skills.

I tried them on, they matched perfectly. I owed Hanna my life, I looked down at my feet, _what do I wear on my feet?_ I thought to myself.

Again, Hanna read my thoughts. Within seconds, the fashionable blonde held out a pair of flip-flops. I gave her an inquisitive look, would I be the only one wearing flip flops?

Before I could ask her that question, Hanna rolled her eyes to heaven, "For gods sake! Yes Emily, everyone wears them."

I nodded. Hanna could read my thoughts, somehow. So I just decided to go along with what Hanna was saying and besides, this isn't L.A.

_ A Car Trip Later. _

I was dropped off by Hanna, who was oddly very helpful tonight. I stepped out into the light breeze, my towel in one hand and phone in the other.

I walked onto the beach, the music was booming into the night's sky. I was used to these parties, but I wasnt used to Rosewood, or the people in it.

I took out my phone, 9:05. Alison told me to show up at 9:00, and she'd find me. I looked around at the waves, there was a lot of hot guys here.

"Emily. Hey." 

I looked back, to see a spectacular looking Alison, her hair curled effortlessly, she wore a loose, sleeveless crop top and shorts, both revealed her smooth skin, the outfit revealed her flamboyant body.

I eyed her up and down, at least twice. She looked breathtaking. "A-Alison. Hi, sorry I meant to text you that I was here. But then I realised I didn't catch your number and-"

Alison didn't interrupt me, she simply held out her hand, signalling for me to hand her my phone, which I did without hesitation.

She typed in her number, I just scored Alison DiLaurentis's number. 

I screamed internally and then felt myself blushing when I realised Alison was holding my phone.

"You look really pretty." My stomach twisted into a million noughts, Alison complemented me. And to make matters ten times worse, I froze, not complementing her back.

Instead, I looked at the sand. I wish I could have buried my head in it, my face was probably bright red.

Alison cleared her throat, breaking the silent awkwardness, before she said, "I suppose we better get down to the action." 

I looked up at her, I hoped that the red had somewhat cleared from my face, "Yeah." 

We sat down on two beach chairs, Alison offered me a beer and I took it from her, the last thing I need is her thinking I'm a softie.

I took two sips, then a topless, muscular guy came up to me, "So, your the mysterious new girl." he said, sitting beside me.

I nodded and then said, "Emily."

He smirked, he was incredibly hot. "Nice. I'm Ben." 

_**ALISON's POV:** _

I clearly complemented Emily, she did look nice, but I wanted to see if she'd complement me back, and she didn't. She stood there and her face went bright red, who does that? 

I don't know if she got embarresed because I'm popular and she's the new kid, but the least she could do is complement me back. 

Anyway, my plan started to get into tact when I handed Emily her first beer bottle, which she accepted. Everything was going according to plan, until Bed showed up.

It's been two hours, its now 11:10 and Emily is still ill glued to Ben, but she's still drinking, she's starting to get a little tipsy, so maybe the plan is going to plan after all.

i waited until she got another bottle of beer into her, before announcing, "Truth Or Dare." 

Everyone gathered around, there was only a small group of people left, some had went home. 

Noel, Emily, Ben, CeCe, Jenna, Caleb, Toby and I were left.

Noel started, "Emily," he said, looking at me, he was sticking to the plan still, "Truth or Dare?"

Emily smirked, "Truth." 

Noel leaned forward, thinking of what to say. His eyes widened, and he smiled, "how many guys have you slept with?" 

Emily sat back, scrunched up her face, ad quickly said "One. Because he was supposed to be the ONE. But that didn't last very long."

I looked at Emily, trying to figure her out, she seemed so genuine. Maybe she had no secret. A tear rolled down her cheek, after she talked about her ex-boyfriend. She tried to hide it, but I saw it.

I tried to concentrate on the game, but I couldn't help but glance over at Emily every couple of minutes, to see if she was okay.

My plan was kinda mean, I will even admit that. When the only people left were Me, Emily, Ben and Noel, I noticed Emily sitting by the waves, Ben and Noel were inside.

I walked up to her and sat down next to her, "hey there." I said, looking out into the ocean.

"wow the sea is beautiful." said Emily, not tearing her eyes away from the waves.

I noticed how drunk she was, and how it was my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have even asked her here.

My thoughts were cut short when Emily finally took her eyes off the ocean, "I meant to say you look beautiful." she said, in a slurred voice.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I realised, she was talking about earlier. I smiled at her, she almost fell over, she was that drunk. 

"Um.. Thank you." I said, not knowing whether to bring her inside or stay out with her. Instead I decided to ask, "What time is your curfew?"

Emily smirked, "don't have one. besides, I didn't even wanna come before I was forced." 

I felt my face drop, Emily was new, different and beautiful, she seemed polite, but the game changes when your drunk.

I felt pissed off, Emily didn't even  want to be my friend, well two can play that game.

"tell me, Emily, what's your biggest secret?" I whispered into her ear.

"my biggest secret is that you just whispered into my ear and sent shivers down my spine." said Emily, taking the piss out of the question. But then she looked at the floor, "I-I'm..."

"So, you guys best get home." said Noel, interrupting at the wrong moment.

I figured maybe I could get Emily to talk again, "I'll drop her home." I said, sounding enthusiastic.

I put Emily in the passenger seat, belted her up and watched her as she closed her eyes, she never told me her address! I decided to bring her back to my house, my mom and dad were visiting colleges with my brother Jason, so I would of been home alone anyway.

So I guess she'll be staying with me tonight..


	4. Double Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Emily ever actually befriend Alison? In this chapter, Emily will see the ups and downs of Alison.

_** Emily's POV:  
** _

I woke up to the warmth of a cream duvet, I wasn't in my own bed, that was for sure.

I presumed it must be Ben's bed because we were getting on really well at the party, while I was sober.

I tapped my fingers lightly against the mattress, pondering whether I should say something to the figure that lay next to me. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could hear someone breathing softly and I could feel their warmth.

I twitched open one eye, spying that I was in a girl's room, pink was everywhere. I turned around to face the mystery girl.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" I whispered, under my breath. I knew it was Alison, even though her back was turned away from me.

I screamed internally, when the hell did I become "friends" with this girl? I stared into her back, wondering how much I drank, I had a pounding headache.

"It's rude to stare, especially at the people who let you crash at their place when you were really drunk.." smirked Alison, catching me off guard.

"I-I thought you were asleep and I didn't wanna wake-" I attemted to speak, but I was interrupted by Alison.

"It's okay, I was kidding." she said, laughing a little. She has an incredibly cute laugh.

I didn't really know what to say, but instead of saying anything at all, Alison pushed the duvet to her ankles, revealing her perfectly tanned legs, which were presented well in the lime, woollen shorts she wore.

"Coming?" said Alison waving her hand to interrupt my gaze. I nodded in response.

_**Alison's POV:** _

Maybe bringing Emily back to my house was a bad idea, but maybe we can talk about that secret that Emily was so close to spilling.

After we ate breakfast, I turned on MTV, _Faking It_ was on. Emily's eyes immediately widened, she must like it, so I left it on. Maybe if I pretended to like it, we could get closer and she'd tell me her secret.

"You like this too!?" I said, with fake disbelief.

"Yeah, it's alright." said Emily, blushing slightly as she responded.

I wondered what the show must be about, why would Emily get so embarrassed? It was just so random.

I took out my phone and searched up the show's plot, it was about two fake lesbians, and one of them realised she was actually leabian. I looked at all the characters' names and decided to ask some questions.

"Who's your favourite and why?" I asked, curiously. Emily looked bewildered by my curiosity, but responded anyway.

"Amy, she's just so caring.." said Emily, trailing off after she realised she was blabbering on... . _'_  

"Cool. I like Karma, she's more... normal? Y'know?" I said, with a glimmer of laughter in my voice.

"Sometimes being normal, and just standing in line with the other people just because you don't get noticed, isn't always a good thing. Different can be good sometimes." said Emily, clearly offended by my comment.

"Whatever. Look I don't know why-" I began, but I was cut off by Emily.

"I'm gonna go, but thank you for everything." said Emily, still somehow sweetly.

Emily's POV:  

Monday. The worst day of the week. I hadn't seen Alison since Saturday morning, her ignorance allowed me to see right through her.

It was forecasted to be one of the hottest days of the year, and they weren't wrong. I woke up covered in sweat, so I showered and got into the coolest clothing I could find.

I settled on white denim shorts, a navy sleeveless Hollister top, converse and my sunglasses.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer were waiting in Spencer's, all dressed similarly to me. We complimented each other and hopped into Spencer's new convertible.

"When did you get this!?" asked Hanna, her jaw dropping at Spencer's new roofless, white Porche. 

"Saturday. Mom brought it home from New York for me. Perks of having lawyers for parents." replied Spencer, cockiness flowing through every word.

We looked at each other and laughed, Spencer was so rich.

When we reached school, I seen Alison walking up the steps, a cute boy by each side of her. I couldn't help but wonder why they bother liking her, they'll nevet feel good enough for her, even if they have her.

Unfortunately, Alison's locker is near mine, so I would eventually have to face her, I just hoped that that day wouldn't be today.

She was as beautiful as ever, even more beautiful if that's possible. Her hair curled perfectly, her clothes perfectly matching and her skin was perfectly smooth.

I tried my best to pass her as I walked to my locker, but of course, that didn't happen.

"Hey Emily. Perfect weather, don't ya think!" said Alison confidently.

"I guess." I responded, trying my best to avoid Alison and her minions. 

I walked off, I quickly grasped my books from my locker and caught up with Spencer, who's locker is in a different part of the school. When I got there, all the other girls were there.

"Guys, I just ignored Alison... please don't tell me this is bad?" I asked, looking for an honest answer.

"I'll give you exactly ten minutes, by then the whole school will know your secret/s, we warned you Em! She doesn't wanna be your friend, she just wants to know your secrets..." said Hanna, basically, screaming.

"But I never told her my secrets, because I don't have any." I said defensively.

"Well then she'll make one up, and if it's your word against hers, everyone will believe Alison." said Aria, rolling her eyes.

_ French Class. _

I walked into class normally, Hanna said that Alison would have told my "secret" by the time I got to French class, so here it goes, everyone should be sniggering and whispering about me. Just what I need.

No one was whispering, sniggering or even looking at me. For the first time in my life, I was glad not to be noticed.

Alison sat in the row ahead of me, as I made my way to sit beside Spence, I passed Alison's row. I gave her an honest smile, I could tell she was shocked by my gesture, but she gave a smile back.

I still couldn't believe Alison hadn't done anything, usually when someone rejects her or something like that, she outs their secrets, what was so different about me? We weren't exactly what you'd call friends.

After school, I walked home. My mom was waiting on the porch, which she never does.

"Hi honey. How was school?"

"Good. What's up?" I said, frowning.

"Your father, he ehm. As you know, he has a heart condition, well he is having some problems with it right now and I need to go support him right now, in Texas."

I burst into tears. "Did he have a... a heart attack?" I said between the sobs.

"A minor one. But he's stable, I have to leave as soon as possible."

"I am going with you! Your not leaving me here." I said furiously.

"Emy, you have to. I'll be back before you know it baby, but right now, it's just me that will be going." said my Mom, kissing my forehead before getting into the car and driving off with her luggage.

I sat in my empty house for hours, I was drained. I felt incapable of any more pain, my father shoudn't be in the army with a heart condition anyway.

My hours of thinking was cut short when I got a text from Alison;

Alison: ' _Hey.. Wanna meet up??'_

Emily _: 'Sure, say where.'_

Alison _: 'your place?'_

Emily _: 'yeah perf.'_

I text Alison my address and waited for her arrival.

Alison arrived in what felt like almost immediately, I was still wondering why she wanted to meet in the first place. When heard a knock on the door, I let her in immediately.

I was puzzled, why was she here? I basically rejected speaking to her in front of her friends and I walked out on her in her house after she helped me sober up.

"Uhm.. Can I ask why your here?" I asked softly, encouraging her to sit down.

"I just felt... bad about the other day." she replied, looking at the floor.

"What?" I said, without thinking, I didn't meant to say that out loud.

"Y'know, the whole 'Faking It' thing." she said, clearly meaning it.

"Ali, you don't have to apologise for that." I said, blushing because I had just called her 'Ali'.

"Well, I just thought you should know." said Alison, standing up.

"Why didn't you bad-mouth me to the school after I accidentally rejected your small talk today?" I asked, without even thinking about what I was saying.

Alison sat back down slowly, she looked up from the floor and into my eyes. I could feel my spine shudder with her blue-eyed stare.

"Why would I do that to you? I thought we were..." said Alison, breaking the stare and looking back at the floor.

"friends." I said, finishing her sentence.

She glanced up at me and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in so long! Leave a review please, new chapter coming soon..


	5. Friends Share Secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison tries getting closer to Emily so she can find out her secrets, but will Ali actually start to like her? We'll find out in this chapter.  
> The Chapter is in Alison's POV.

**_ ALISON's POV: _ **

It was a Friday night, I lay on the end of my bed, texting Noel. We may publicly hate each other but we are actually friends. I had no plans tonight, for once.

It's been a week since I had declared my "friendship" with Emily, however I had no intention of actually being her friend. In order for me to have something to threaten Emily with in the future (if she ever humiliates me in public), I need to know one of her secrets.

So I figured, if I become her friend and pretend to care about her, she'll open up to me and tell me things. But I can barely spend any time with her at the moment because her and Ben have been going on dates, it's nothing serious though, they haven't kissed or anything.

My internal thoughts were cut short when Emily ran into my room and was beaming with excitement, she had just been on a date with Ben. I could tell she wanted to say something, so I urged her to speak.

"What is it?" I said, trying to sound inquisitive, I couldn't care less about what flowers Ben got her, or any other story she was about to tell me.

"Oh my God! Alison it was the best date ever. We... We kissed!" she said, trying to stop herself from fainting with happiness.

My heart kind of dropped, I felt jealous, or maybe I felt protective of Emily, I didn't want her to get close to someone else because then she wouldn't get close to me, and if she doesn't get close to me, I won't know her secrets. Or at least that was the story I was telling myself. 

"Wow. How was it?" I asked, trying to hide my frustration.

"It wasn't everything I hoped it would be. But he's perfect, he asked me to be his girlfriend!" said Emily, practically screaming, but it was okay, my parents weren't back until Sunday afternoon.

My eyes shot straight down to the floor, I couldn't believe those words had just came out of her mouth. I focused on being nice, because if I said something bitchy at this stage, she'd know that I was never actually planning on being friends.

"Was it that bad? And what did you say?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

"It wasn't what I thought it would be, but I said yes." said Emily, the words flying out of her mouth.

"Oh... I mean that's, uhm, that's really great." I said, trying to hide my disapproval, but failing miserably.

"Do you not think I should be his girlfriend?" asked Emily in a sweet voice.

I didn't know what to do or say, so I lied to her, "No, that's not it, I just feel really sick all of a sudden."

"Are you okay?" asked Emily in a caring voice.

"I uhm, I don't know." I said holding my stomach. "It might just be that time of the month.." I said shortly after.

"Stay at my house tonight, my mom won't mind and besides, you can't be home alone AND sick, that's not fair." said Emily sincerely, she actually cared for me.

I looked up her her and dared a smile, "thank you." I said quietly.

"It's no problem. Come on." she said, motioning me out the door.

* * *

Out of every friend I have ever had, nobody ever looked after me like Emily did tonight, she was so calming. Even though I wasn't sick, I'm sure glad I said that I was.

We lay on Emily's bed for a while, talking about the small things. Then I noticed all the gold medals that were on her bedroom wall. I presumed they were from swimming.

"Wow, you must actually be really good." I said, pointing to the medals.

"Huh? Oh those, I won them a while back." said Emily, trying to be modest.

"With arms like those, you could win against anyone." I said, blushing after it had slipped out of my mouth. I bit my bottom lip, hoping that would stop me from embarrassing myself anymore than I did.

Emily blushed much more than I did, she just smiled and tried to avoid eye-contact. I hated awkward silences, so I cleared my throat, "I didn't mean-" I started to say, but I bit my lip again, reminding myself not to talk.

Emily looked up at me, her brown eyes could flip anyone's stomach, you could look into them all-day long. The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself, eventually she spoke, not tearing her eyes away from mine.

"What do you really think about me and Ben? And be honest." said Emily, causing me to sigh. If she wanted to truth, I'd give her the truth.

"Well Emily, I just think that you are too good for him, your smart, athletic, beautiful and kindhearted but Ben, Ben may be kind and he may be hot, but at the end of the day, he's a dope. He flunks every test he takes and he has no common sense." I said confidently, but I looked at the floor because I couldn't bare to look at Emily's response.

After several seconds of silence, I couldn't help but look up at Emily, for all I knew she could have fainted. She was still looking at me, frowning at what I just said.

"I didn't know you felt that way about us.." said Emily quietly after several seconds.

My eyes widened, who was she talking about? Her and Ben, or me and her? My heartbeat quickened as I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Eventually, I spoke.

"About who?" I asked curiously.

Emily looked a bit confused, she seemed to be completely clueless as to what I was saying, so I was about to fill her in, but she spoke just as I was about to.

"Me and Ben obviously... Who else are we talking about here." said Emily, looking really puzzled.

"No one, I just got confused. Look, I know Ben, he's very sweet but Emily come on, you deserve way better than him." I said sincerely, maybe I wasn't just wanting Emily's secrets, maybe I actually wanted to be her friend for real.

Emily smiled, she looked so sweet when she has a smile on her face. She was looking at me, straight into my eyes again, but then my heart skipped a beat when she looked down at my lips. I didn't read too much into it, maybe friends check-out eachother's lips?

"Thanks Ali, I'll keep that in mind." said Emily softly. I started smiling when Emily called me 'Ali'. How cute was that.

"We should probably get some rest." I said quickly, trying to avoid anymore awkward lip-stares.

"Probably. Here, get under the covers, I'll tuck you in. After all, you're the one who's sick." said Emily, and I obeyed.

I got under the covers and smiled as she tucked me in. She pulled the blanket up to my chest and rested her soft palm on my shoulder, I felt my neck heat up and then the heat spread to my face, I was blushing again. My heartbeat was racing too.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Emily after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"I think so, thanks to your help." I said, smiling sweetly. I dared to see what her smile looked like, so I looked at her lips, they were perfect, and so was her smile.

I looked back up at Emily, hoping she didn't notice my ambitions staring, but I didn't give her a choice to speak, I just spoke softly instead. "Goodnight Em." I closed my eyes.

* * *

 

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist, I figured Emily must do that in her sleep. I stretched slightly, which woke Emily up, she immediately removed her arm from my waist, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I do that in my sleep." said Emily quietly.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I said kindly, blinking hard to try and wake up fully.

"So, I never asked, have you got a boyfriend?" asked Emily intensely, I was confused why she would even care.

"Boys annoy me, they waste my time. I'm very picky, you have to be very special. So, no, I do not." I replied, smiling as I said it.

"How many guys have you ever slept with?" asked Emily curiously.

"What's with the interrogation? But to answer your question, I've slept with six guys. How about you?" I said confidently, maybe this is the time to get all my answers.

"Um, none.." said Emily in a low tone.

"How could you still be a virgin! You're fucking beautiful for God's sake." I said quickly, only realising that I had called Emily beautiful AGAIN.

"I have never really been in-to any guys before.." said Emily sweetly.

"Well, are you in-to Ben?" I asked quickly.

"When me and Ben kissed, I thought I'd feel these butterflies in my stomach, but they didn't come,  I didn't even enjoy the kiss, it was rushed and I don't know.." said Emily trying to avoid any further eye contact.

"Maybe you never really liked him then. Maybe you just felt pressured into having a boyfriend when you don't necessarily need one." I said softly, trying to give good advice.

"Thank you Ali." said Emily, reaching out to hold my hand underneath the covers, her palms were warm and sweaty, her pulse was high, I could feel it racing. I interlocked our fingers together and squeezed her hand softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being a good person." replied Emily, who was biting her bottom lip.

"Believe me Em, I'm a crappy person. I don't even deserve to be your friend." I said truthfully. 

"Ali, you're a great person. I thought you were some cold hearted bitch the first time I seen you, but you are a really great friend and I don't care what anyone else says." said Emily confidently.

"You don't know how much that means to me." I said in a low voice, I knew that everyone in school feared me, they would all die to be my friend, but Emily was different, I felt like I would be the one dying to be her friend.

Emily tugged me closer to her by our hands, which were still interlocked. She pulled me into a hug and rested her hand on my back, "Don't ever say you're not a good person ever again." said Emily adorably.

"I won't." I replied quickly, and we both pulled away and wen't downstairs for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking things slow in terms of Emison, it's more realistic.. 
> 
> Leave a review please :)
> 
> Note: POV = point of view.


	6. Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get introduced to Emily's swim-team members and Emily and Alison go to a party that night...
> 
> (This chapter is in Emily's POV)

_ **EMILY's POV:** _

This was it. The big day. I had more butterflies than any of the other girls, I was new here and I still had a point to prove to the coach.

It was the first swim meet since I came to Rosewood, I had to win if people were to take me seriously. Plus, Alison was going to be there. Believe me, if Alison is going, the whole school will too.

"Knock Knock.." said Alison, entering my room.

"You're early! We dont have to leave for school for another twenty minutes." I replied, puzzled by her early presence.

"I brought you a gift, for good luck for your swim meet.." said Alison, pulling out two purple bracelets, one said 'Alison' and the other said 'Emily'. She handed me the 'Emily' one, and said "We can be friends forever." with a smirk.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, she was so cute. Bracelets are my weakness, if you give me a bracelet, then you must know me very well. I looked up from the bracelet and into the blonde's eyes, reminding me how beautiful she is.

"I... uhm.. Thank you." I said, stuttering. I was speechless, this was the best gift I could ever ask for.

"Will you put mine on for me, Em?" asked Alison tentatively, looking into my eyes smiling.

I didn't respond, I just took Ali's bracelet and held her wrist, her skin was so soft, I placed the bracelet around her wrist, slowly. I clipped it on and accidentally left my hand placed on her's, Ali didn't shrug away, she simply smiled.

I only realised that I had left my hand rested on top of Alison's hand after several seconds, I pulled my hand away and felt my face heat up, I tried avoiding eye-contact with Alison too, but I could feel her staring at me.

"I'm- I- Sorry about.." I said, awkwardly.

"What do you do wrong?" replied Alison, in a confused look.

"I uhm-" I started, wow this was awkward. But thank God Alison cut me off.

"Let's leave for school, it's good to be early somedays." said Alison, clearly changing the subject.

"Yeah, okay." I said happily. I followed Alison out the bedroom door, she was saying something about school, but I really couldn't listen. Why was I so awkward around Alison?

* * *

The meet started at 4:30pm, a half an hour after school. I prepared like I usually do, I listened to music. It brought out adrenaline in me that I didn't know existed, I put on goggles when it was my turn to swim, when the previous girl touched the wall beneath me, I jumped into the water, my opponent was Paige McCulers, the best swimmer on the team.

My heart raced so fast that it could have fell out of my chest. I was so nervous but excited, I was barely ahead of Paige, she was catching up. But my adrenaline kicked in when I heard Ali cheer my name, I raced ahead, breaking the school record. I won.

Later in the locker room, after I was dressed, Paige approached me. She looked annoyed, she was ultra competitive, she looked at me.

"Not bad, Fields. But I'm warning you, I'm the captain here. Don't attempt to take that away from me." said Paige, sincically.

"Stop moaning, just 'coz I won.." I said cheekily, I felt confident. I wasn't going to let Paige change that.

Then Paige pushed me into the lockers, she was about to say something, but right at that moment, Alison walked in.

"Pigskin, scram." said Alison, in her bitchy voice that I so dearly treasured.

Paige immediately ran out of the locker room, she was clearly scared of Alison. 

"Are you okay, Em? I thought she was being bullyish to you.. Or was there something else going on?" said Alison, sounding concerned.

"Believe me, there was nothing going on... She was just threatening me." I said quietly.

Alison nodded to herself, but she looked annoyed. She took my hand and walked me out of the dressing room, I noticed Paige getting into her car, but Alison walked faster and stood in front of Paige's car.

"Stop the threats Pigskin, unless you want everyone to know your big secret.." said Alison bravely, Paige looked stunned. Alison smiled to herself and walked back over to me, she was satisfied.

"What's her big secret?" I asked, once we were in the car.

"She's a lesbian." replied Alison.

"Oh.. Are you against gays?" I asked randomly, I was just kinda annoyed that Ali would hold that against Paige.

"No... It's not that, it's her parents. They'd kill her if they knew." replied Alison with a snigger. I thought Ali was finished talking, but she spoke again, "Are you? Against gays."

I seemed a little shocked that Alison would ask me that. I smiled and said, "No, I'm not."

Alison ran her finger through her hair and looked at me, a smile on her lips. She opened her mouth to talk, but closed it again. Several moments after, she finally spoke.

"Have you ever, uhm, kissed a girl?" she asked, smiling as she said it.

I smirked, but felt my face go bright red, "N-no. Have you ever?" I asked awkwardly.

"Not that I remember." said Alison, now looking at my lips, I felt my stomach twist. 

"Oh." I said quietly, biting my bottom lip.

"Ehm, we should get home.." said Alison, realising me from the trance she had me in. It was if we were going to kiss...

I nodded, so we took off and Alison dropped me home, her house was only a few down from mine, so we were always at each other's houses.

"Do you wanna hang out later?" I asked, happily.

"Yeah, that'd be good." said Alison, hugging me before I left, as we pulled away from the hug, I couldn't help but look at her eyes , she was looking at mine too, I smiled at her and got out of the car, things were getting awkward again.

* * *

 

_Later that Day_

Alison invited me to this pool-party, so I went. We lay by the pool in our bikinis. Then Alison spotted Noel.

"Looks like Noel and his new slut are off to the Kissing Rock." said Alison bitterly.

"The Kissing Rock?" I said confusidly, signalling at her to elaborate.

"It's this rock that people go to make-out on, when they're in loveee. They say the spirits of past lovers push you to kiss eachother." said Alison smiling.

"It's probably just some dusty old rock.." I said truthfully.

"Who do you wanna take there?" said Alison, her eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips, my heart pounded, my lips went dry. Alison looked hopeful that I'd say her, but I just smiled instead.

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice, intercepting the awkwardness between me and Ali. I looked up to see Spencer, Aria and Hanna.

"Oh my God! Guys hey! I haven't seen you in so long." I said excitedly.

"Spencer, Aria and Hanna. Am I right?" said Alison kindly.

"Yeah that's right. See you around guys." said Spencer, walking off.

I watched as the girls walked off, leaving me behind with Alison, who was making everthing awkward by flirting with me.

Just in that moment, Alison took my hand, "come on. I wanna show you something." she said, winking at me.

I walked with her into the wood, then after about five minutes, we reached a part of the wood that had no trees in it. There was a rock. I presumed it was the Kissing Rock, that Alison was so fond of.

Then Alison bent down and picked up a used canister of red spray, she sprayed the letters AD + EF on the side of the rock, and looked up at me.

"Now our friendship is for all the generations to see..." said Alison laughing.

What happened next is not what I would have done on a normal day, but my heart took over. My brain was no longer in control. I felt like I was in love... But with a girl, and also she was my best friend..

I took Alison's hand and intertwined our fingers into each other, it felt good. Alison looked up at me tentatively, I couldn't let my nervousness get in the way now, I had done this much, I couldn't stop now.

I pulled her closer to me, I didn't expect Ali to even respon, but she held my waist cutely. I smiled at her and waited for our eyes to meet. She looked up at me after a few seconds, now I could feel our breath mingling, that's how close we were. She looked down at my lips and then I looked at her's, then just as I was about to kiss her, she spoke.

"But what if we get caught?" said Alison, as if she was making a crime. I knew she was the Queen of Rosewood and that this would effect her reputation, but no one was even near us.

"There's nobody out here, we won't get-" I started to say, but I was cut off when Alison put her finger over my lips, then cupped my face with her right hand, she leaned in to kiss me and I leaned in too, our lips touched and her lips were the softest thing I've ever touched.

We both pulled back, just to see if the other person wanted to keep going, then Alison turned her head diagonally and kissed me harder. I opened my mouth and then the kiss turned into a full make-out session. I lifted her onto the rock and kept on kissing her, my hands firm on her lower back.

All I could think of is how much I'd rather be at home with Ali right now, instead of worrying if someone will walk out this direction and see us. But that didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	7. Unkiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks since the kiss, What does Emily have to say? And more importantly, how did things go two weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in update, but here's a short chapter update. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 7- Unkiss me** _

_**Emily's POV:** _

Two weeks had passed since Alison and I had locked lips, I couldn't get it out of my mind. The softness of her beautiful lips and the manor in which we kissed was just mesmerising.

But after several heated kisses, just when we were getting into it, Alison pulled away. She looked at the floor and got down from the rock I had lifted her up onto.

At first I was confused, I was totally unexperienced in the whole matter. I thought Alison was just taking a break from the kiss as things had gotten a little out of hand, but she looked upset.

 " _Ali, you okay?_ " I had asked her innocently.

" _Em..._ " she began, not lifting her head up towards me.

She was a lot smaller than me and now that she was down from the rock, it was easy for her to avoid my eyes.

" _What is it?_ " I asked concernedly, which she didn't seem to notice.  

Alison finally looked up at me, but when she did, I noticed that her eyes were filling up with tears.

And just like a free-flowing tap, the tears began to flow down her perfectly skin-toned cheeks. She wiped them off quickly, not wanting me to see her cry, because Alison DiLaurentis does not cry.

" _I can't do this_." she said, still wiping the tears from her cheeks, as they were still flowing. And just as I was about to reply, she helped with my confusion. " _I can't do_ _US_." she said at last, putting an emphasis on the word 'us'.

I slowly furrowed my eyebrows, I tried to ponder up some sort of explanation as to why Alison couldn't be with her, had she done something wrong? Perhaps not, maybe Emily just wasn't good enough for the popular blonde.

I felt the tears forming in the back of my eyes, I could feel a lump growing on my throat, I could hear my heart being ripped into a million shreds, just like s delicate piece of paper.

I had never felt such sudden pain before. I questioned whether this is what a car-crash or a gunshot felt like - sudden, unexpected and life-threatening.

I tried fighting back the tears, I really did, but I couldn't. There were too many other things I was battling to keep control of aswell, like the heartbreak and the anger and the questions.

I felt one tear fall onto my cheekbone, but I didn't even bother trying to wipe it off. I looked at Alison after a minute, she was still teary-eyed and upset.

After another minute of silence, I couldn't take it anymore, I deserved answers at the very least. I decided I would pluck up the courage to ask her.

" _Why?"_  I asked sadly, sniffling as I did so.

" _I...I can't let this ruin what I have. I have a reputation Emily._ " she replied coldly.

I would have taken any other excuse, but that one, hell no. That excuse was just the selfish, self-centred Alison speaking, hoping that I would forgive her. 

I was completely and utterly naive. I always knew that Alison was straight, bitchy and a downright narcissist, but I didn't think she'd be the misleading type.

If she didn't want to ruin her reputation, why did she flirt with me? Why did she kiss me back? Why did she even talk to me?

" _I-I gotta go._ " I said furiously between a quiet sob that I had tried to stop from coming out.

I turned away from the Kissing Rock, attempting to flee from the scene, hoping Alison wouldn't try to follow or stop me. But of course she did.

Alison quickly placed her hand on my wrist, refusing to let me go. I knew I was the first person Alison had feeling for in a long time, she had built her walls up so high and she didn't want to let me and her go any further, but love comes first above everything, right?

"Don't go." she said simply.

I looked at her sternly.

I didn't want to speak and if she wanted me to stay then she'd better keep talking, I thought.

"I...do care for you Em." she said after a little while od uncomfortable silence.

"Clearly not the way I care about you." I replied bitterly, as I walked off away from Alison and the kissing rock, not ever wanting to return.

-

And here I am, two weeks later. Every bone in my body ached from exhaustion, but not because I was tired from physical activity, I was tired of crying myself to sleep at night or sighing unhappily every few minutes, or listening to every sad song on repeat - which Hanna suggested.

I was tired of Alison. 

I wanted to go back home, where it was more familiar. I wanted to see my old house and my old friends, I wanted to go to that old restaurant on the corner of the street that me and my father would always eat in.

I could avoid seeing Alison over the summer, but when the holidays end, I will have to see her at school and that will be torture - for both of us.

I wish I could return home and never have met Alison.

Life would be easier, less hurtful.

Is love supposed to feel this crappy? Maybe so, especially since I haven't come out as a lesbian to my parents and I'm in love with a possible lesbian or bisexual girl that goes to our school and is the most popular teenage girl in Rosewood.

But is it possible she was falling for me? Maybe just the slightest bit? Maybe that's why she put an end to our kisses, she knew that once she went there with me that she would never go back to being the cold hearted bitch that she loved to possess. But it isn't her, I see that now.

Alison is actually vulnerable and cute and sweet, she's an incredible kisser but her height makes her the most adorable person on the earth. 

No. No more thoughts about her. Not today, not ever. I stuck my headphones in my ears and began to play my music, it was an excellent distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts and advice please! 
> 
> End of Chapter One, my shortest chapter, they will get much longet btw.


End file.
